Awakening Of Blood
by TeenTitansLover15
Summary: Five years later and the Titans are still going strong. There is a new Brother Blood on the loose. Will the Titans stop him before it's too late? BBxRae RobxStar CyxSimms. Rated M for language, violence and mature themes. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: New Blood

**Hello everybody! This is my first story, so please bare with ****me. I have had this story idea for the past few ****months and now I have a chance to share it with the world. Hope you enjoy this first chapter of Awakening Of Blood.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I wish I did :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Blood**

**_Phoenix, Arizona_**

**_Church of Blood_**

Darkness covered the night sky as the storm grew. The air was eerie as thick fog swept across the ground. There were many mysterious sounds coming from every direction. The ground shook as lightning struck and thunder clapped. The graveyard in the distance made the abandoned church even more ominous. There were faintly heard sounds of birds flapping in the distance. A single raven perched carefully on the rooftop of the church as if it were a sign.

Inside the church were rows upon rows of pews aligned with bibles. An altar stood in the middle of the church adorned in candles. Pillars stood tall at four corners of the church. Empty corners veiled in shadows loomed over the room as if death was waiting impatiently. The creaks in the floorboards echoed throughout the empty church. Then coming from nowhere a door appeared leading to a secret passageway. Beyond that door was a hidden room with a spiral of stairs that seemed to go down forever.

Torches clinged to the walls that surrounded the staircase. At the bottom of the stairs a room revealed itself with a pool of dark red blood. Scrawled along the walls and pillars were foreign symbols meant to worship the devil. Cloaked figures knelt down around the pool as they whispered an incantation.

One of the cloaked figures stood up, walked toward the pool and held a knife in one hand. They used the sacred knife to slice their other hand. They whispered an incantation, "_Blood oh blood. Brother be praised, arise"._ Just as they spoke a young man emerged from the depths of blood. The blood washed away as the young man arose out of the pool.

The young man wore a helmet made of an animal skeleton. He had pasty white skin and blinding white hair. He had a long brown cloak that covered most of his body and a black covered vest wrapped securely around his chest. He wore blue gloves that rode up to his shoulders with black and gold arm cuffs. He wore a wide belt that covered most of his waist and knee high boots.

His name was Brother Blood the II not to be confused with the original Brother Blood who the Titans have fought before. As he stood before the pool of blood he could smell the death and destruction of those who died bringing him back. He grinned as he could hear the screams of the souls of those who had crossed him in the church.

"_Come to me_." He called.

Brother Blood called out to one of the other cloaked figures. As they stood up and came forward, Brother Blood the II lifted their hood. It was a aged women with brunette hair and peircing hazel eyes. Brother Blood took the hands of the woman and seeming to peer into her soul said:

"_You'll be my new mother._"

"Y-Yes Brother Blood," said the woman as she trembled underneath his cold stare. The woman could feel the cold grip of his hands as it traveled throughout her body. Barely a minute passed when he unclasped his hands from hers breaking his chilling stare and dropped them to her side.

As Brother Blood turned from his 'mother', he knew the time had come to address the rest of his followers. "For I am Brother Blood," he said triumphantly, "I will bring back our savior Trigon just in time." After he spoke his followers knelt around Sebastian chanting in unison:

**_"All Hail Brother Blood."_**

* * *

**RxR**


	2. Chapter 2: Three Years Later

**Hello everybody! ****I hope your ready for Awakening of Blood. In this chapter we will see what the Titans have been doing for the past five years.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I wish I did :)**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

**As Brother Blood turned from his 'mother', he knew the time had come to address the rest of his followers. "For I am Brother Blood," he said triumphantly, "I will bring back our savior Trigon just in time." After he spoke his followers knelt around Sebastian chanting in unison:****_"All Hail Brother Blood."_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Five Years Later**

**Titans Ag****es:**

**Beast Boy/Changeling: ****18**

**Raven: ****19**

**Robin/Nightwing: ****20**

**Starfire: ****20**

**Cyborg: ****21**

* * *

As the years went by the Titans faced many challenges. Most of them had changed their names. Robin had become Nightwing three years ago and Beast Boy called himself Changeling after many compelling arguments from his teammates.

Nightwing was 5'11 and he grew his hair out. He switched out his traffic light costume for a more slick black and blue kevlar suit with a blue bird in the middle of his chest. He had broad shoulders and muscles. He changed his bo-staff for a more slick weapon for escrima sticks.

Starfire was 6'3 and wore long sleeved crop top that showed her midriff and a mini-skirt that showed her long shapely legs with knee high boots. Her bright red hair went down to her thighs.

Cyborg was 6'5 and hasn't changed a lot. He had many new military upgrades to his body but he never lost his big brother personality.

Changeling was 5'10 and is not the shortest member of the team. He lost his boyish figure and had broad shoulders and muscles. He switched out of his old Doom Patrol costume. He wore red and white sleeveless suit with finger-less gloves and knee high boots.

Raven was 5'6 and is now the shortest member of the team. Her hair grew out and it went to her lower back. Her cloak covered most of her body. She also wore high collared dress with slits that ran up to her thighs and hips ending at her waist that showed her long shapely legs. Her belt hung loosely around her waist adorned with tiny red gems and also wore knee high boots that went to her thighs.

xxxxx

**Jump City, California**

**Titans Tower**

After Raven defeated her father, she was finally able to control her emotions. Raven sat in a lotus position as she reflected the past five years.

The years went by and most of the relationships of the Titans strengthened. Robin and Starfire have been engaged for the past six months. Cyborg started an relationship with a teacher named Sarah Simms. Raven started dating Aqualad for a year but then they broke up because of their differences. Changeling started dating Terra until about three years ago. When Terra broke up with Changeling he was heartbroken.

**_Three Years Ago ..._**

A young man stood in the middle of the common room as the dust settled. He was tall and lengthy with sandy brown hair that went over his sea-green eyes. He was dressed in a red-orange and brown costume with googles that hung loosely over his neck. An 'GF' symbol stood out in the middle of his suit with combat boots.

The Titans fought him for some time until he introduced himself as Geo-Force. They found out that it was Terra's brother Brion. He wanted to take her back to Markovia which resulted in the Titans finding out that Terra was a princess. She decided to leave the Titans and go back home because her family was being threatened by her uncle.

An heated discussion resulted in tension which triggered a breakup between Terra and Changeling. After that he wasn't his cheery self. Things got worse because all he did was stay in his room. No matter how many times Cyborg or Starfire tried to cheer him up nothing worked. Changeling decided to go back home to Africa for a couple of months.

His reason was to get better at his powers but the real reason of his decision as because he wanted to try to forget about Terra which he couldn't do if he stayed in the tower any longer. He was gone for a year and a half and when he came back he grew up physically and mentally. His powers grew stronger than ever and he could turn in to bigger and tougher animals than he could in his younger years.

xxxxx

**_Three Years and Two Hours Later ..._**

The light shown from the windows onto the Main-Ops room. Most of the Titans were getting up from a good night sleep. Among them was the sorceress Raven and Nightwing the former sidekick of Batman.

"Good Morning," said Nightwing as he walked into the kitchen. He poured some coffee is his mug and grabbed the newspaper. Raven broke out of concentration and looked over at Nightwing.

"Good morning," she said as she floated into the kitchen to boil water so she could make her tea.

"Ready for some training today?" Nightwing said as he sipped his coffee and read the newspaper.

"You know the others will not go for it especially Changeling." said Raven with a smirk.

The doors opened and Starfire flew out into the kitchen. "Good morning Beloved and friend Raven," she said as she kissed Nightwing. Their relationship has grown over the past five years. They were engaged to be married in six months.

Cyborg came into the common room with a smile "What a great day," he said as he headed to the kitchen where he went over to the fridge and pulled out some bacon and sausage.

Changeling woke up last and walked into the kitchen about to make his breakfast but as always Cyborg beat him to it.

"Oh come on dude," Changeling whined as he saw Cyborg cooking some bacon and sausage.

"Whatever man," Cyborg laughed at how funny Changeling looked.

Changeling frowned at him and said "Fine, I will just have some cereal with soy milk."

After five years Cyborg and Changeling still had their tofu v.s meat argument during breakfast because it became more of a routine than anything else.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm went off and the Titans rushed over to the Main-Ops room.

"It's Doctor Light," said Starfire.

"Great," Raven groaned as she grew tired of fighting Doctor Light so many times. Doctor Light never stood a chance against the Titans no matter how many times he upgraded. Every time the Titans put Doctor Light behind bars he always escaped months later.

"Maybe you can just scare the shit out of him again," Changeling snickered as he playfully hit Raven on the arm.

xxxxx

The Titans arrived to see Doctor Light standing on top of a cargo truck. He wore a black sleeveless suit and a metal vest with a light attached to the middle in the helmet was bulletproof and had many spikes. His belt hung around his waist had many lights to it and metal combat boots.

"Are you ready to see the light?" Doctor Light said as he raised his hands as shot out light at the Titans.

"Titans Go!"

Nightwing pulled out his escrima sticks and lunged at Doctor Light. Then he threw batarangs at him. Doctor Light dodged his attack and grabbed Nightwing by the shoulders and head-butted him. Nightwing staggered back then backflipped and landed three feet away from Doctor Light.

Changeling turned into a kangaroo and started punching Doctor Light and then drop kicked him to the ground. Doctor Light skidded across the road until he hit a car. Starfire shot starbolt after starbolt at Doctor Light then he created a force field and penetrated her attacks.

Cyborg readied his sonic cannon. He found an opportunity to shoot at Doctor Light when his back was turned. He clutched a light pole and hit him like a baseball. Doctor Light flew a few feet away from him then got up and shot light at Starfire. Starfire happened to fly above the shot and then landed next to Raven.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven said as she created an force field that protected the rest of the Titans. Raven grabbed a abandoned car with her powers and threw it at Doctor Light. She floated above the ground she lifted Doctor Light and tossed him to Changeling. He turned into a gorilla and held onto Doctor Light tightly.

Doctor Light managed to get out of Changelings grip by elbowing him hard in the gut. Nightwing began to charge at Doctor Light but he missed because Doctor Light dodged the attack by rolling away from him. Doctor Light turned around away from the Titans.

All of a sudden a darkness crept across the sky as the Titans looked up. Omnious dark red clouds gathered in the sky that caused lighting to strike down to the ground. Suddenly Doctor Light stopped and turned around then his eyes turned red. **"_Raven Belongs To Brother Blood_,"** Doctor Light said as he raised his hands above his head.

All over his body seemed to appear as weird markings. The Titans suddenly knew what they meant and it wasn't a good sign. The Titans gasped at the monstrosity that happened in front of their eyes and Raven looked like she had seen a ghost. "Mark of Scath," Raven gasped as she trembled with fear.

* * *

**RxR**


	3. Chapter 3: Always the Same

**Sorry for the wait because I was visiting friends over spring break and the Coronavirus but I am back now and ready for anything :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I wish I did :)**

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

**All of a sudden a darkness crept across the sky as the Titans looked up. Omnious dark red clouds gathered in the sky that caused lighting to strike down to the ground. Suddenly Doctor Light stopped and turned around then his eyes turned red. "_Raven Belongs To Brother Blood_," Doctor Light said as he raised his hands above his head.**

**All over his body seemed to appear as weird markings. The Titans suddenly knew what they meant and it wasn't a good sign. The Titans gasped at the monstrosity that happened in front of their eyes and Raven looked like she had seen a ghost. "Mark of Scath," Raven gasped as she trembled with fear.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Always The Same

The Titans stood petrified as they saw what happened with Doctor Light. The marks on his body soon disappeared but his eyes remained red and he shouted "Raven Belongs To Brother Blood," as loud as he could.

Just then he dropped to the ground and started convulsing. The Titans continued to stare at Doctor Light with shock and disbelief until he stopped convulsing in a matter of seconds. Silence took over the streets of Jump City before a chilling sound that could give anyone goosebumps erupted from the skies.

The red clouds began to dissipate and the lighting tucked back into the sky. There was another sudden silence as a large boom went off as something receded into thin air in the distance. It was only a few seconds before Doctor Light sat up and rubbed his head. "What happened to me?" he said with a confused look on his face as he stared at the Titans with fear in his eyes.

Raven gritted her teeth and then lifted Doctor Light using her powers and pulled him closer. Her eyes turned red and she yelled at him "What do you mean you don't remember?" as he tried to break free from her grasp. Doctor Light's eyes widened as he could feel his breath leaving his body.

Raven felt an reassuring hand on her shoulder and Changeling looked down at her with pleading eyes. She then let him drop to the ground and he used his hands to inch away from Raven. Doctor Light happened to turn around and tried to run away. Just then a grappling hook was wrapped around his body and he fell down on the ground.

The police and the ambulance arrived a few moments later. A man appeared and he was burly with a thick mustache and thin glasses. "Got him again Titans," Chief Walker said as he walked up.

"Wrap it up boys, let's go." Doctor Light was handcuffed and placed in the police car.

The Titans gathered into the T-Car. Cyborg sat in the driver's seat and Nightwing sat in the passenger seat. Starfire, Changeling, and Raven sat in the back.

xxxxx

**Jump City, California**

**Titans Tower**

When the Titans got back to the tower Raven went straight to her room. The rest of the Titans were still puzzled about the events that transpired with Doctor Light.

Nightwing headed to the evidence room. He had to find out what happened to Doctor Light. Starfire flew after him making sure that he was alright.

"Dick, are you okay?" Starfire asked innocently. "I'm fine Star," he sighed as he opened the door to the evidence room. Starfire looked defeated and said "Alright," with her head down. Nightwing turned around and held her hands.

xxxxx

Cyborg and Changeling sat on the u-shaped couch and started playing video games. Changeling could never defeat Cyborg in a game no matter how older they got. All of a sudden the tv shut off and the lights flickered.

There was slight chilling breeze that blew throughout the tower. Cyborg glanced around as Nightwing and Starfire appeared. Changeling's eyes adjusted to the darkness.

xxxxx

A few hours later and Raven was still in her room. "Someone has to check on Friend Raven," Starfire said as she clasped her hands together. Starfire shuffled her feet.

Changeling stopped in front of Raven's door. He rapped his hand against her door. The door opened slightly and half of Raven's face came out of the shadow.

"Yes, Garfield?" Raven said as she looked at him. He stared at her for a few minutes before he spoke up. He felt his heart tighten in his chest as he couldn't help but notice how much she changed over the years.

"I.. We were wondering if you were alright," he said as he looked at his hands then back at her. "After what happened earlier with Doctor Light."

"I'm fine," she said as her door opened and she clutched a large book in her arms.

"What's that?" Changeling asked with curiosity.

The rest of the Titans sat in the u- shaped couch as they waited for Raven and Changeling.

Nightwing walked up to the computer and typed on the keyboard. He pulled up an surveillance camera of their fight with Doctor Light. He shouted out the words...

"_Raven Belongs To Brother Blood_," was heard in the screen as Nightwing sighed.

"Mark of Scath," Nightwing proclaimed as he slumped onto a chair.

"I thought Raven defeated her father," Starfire said as she stared at the screen.

"Only part of him," Raven stated as her and Changeling walked into the Main-Ops room. Raven was carrying a rather large book in her arms.

* * *

**RxR**


End file.
